Goth Pirates
by Ann Disaster
Summary: This is a Harry Potter fanfic. My very first fanfic so sorry if its not great. It starts with my own made up character, Richard, who is emo. Richard's story happens while Harry's does in the fifth year fifth book. tell me what you think.
1. The Beginning

Where and how should I start? Hello losers! Oh wait that's bad. Gwen Stefani is HOT. But Taking Back Sunday is hotter, so take that Gwen! So, this story is about them. Yes, Taking Back Sunday. Isn't that fantastic! well, we will start at the beginning and at the end what I'll do is stop.

Besides Taking Back Sunday our story is about a teenage boy, Richard. Yes, Richard, the boy who lived, but then he died. At his funeral were all his friends and all his enemies to celebrate his death. Oh and it was a wonderful splash. Many people cried. In fact everyone cried because, they wanted their scene points. And the flood of tears washed Richard's casket into the deep blue sea. Then it was eaten by a whale. And then the whale,...uh we can get to that later. As I promised we can start at the beginning.

Richard woke up gloomily to an early September morning. It was the first day of school. The day that began his eventual demise. Now Richard was as normal as any other 15 year old boy, except that he was a wizard and he went to Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. So he put on his girly looking jeans and faded t-shirt, the one with a girl holding a violin in the rain on it, and purposely did nothing to his jet black hair. He took pride in how it had lots of cowlicks in the back and hung limply, sideways just over his eyes in the front. Richard took one last look back at his refection in the mirror. His dark brown eyes still had a dark shading under them from the lack of sleep he got. He usually managed around 4 hours every night. Richard was a bit of an insomniac, so he usually gave the appearance of an unhealthy, extremely thin, sleep deprived boy or the average emo boy back in the states.

Richard and his sister, Amy, moved to England from New York City when both of their parents died in a car accident. It was an awful affair. The two old fools didn't have on seat belts and their heads came right through the windshield. And twelve year old Richard was just about to go into his first year in wizarding school. Their father had gone to Hogwarts and always had the most interesting stories to tell about it. Their mother was a muggle so didn't have much input in Richard's schooling after he was allowed to learn magic. Amy, who was already 20 at the time, became his legal guardian and decided that it would be more fitting if Richard would attend Hogwarts as their father had done. So, the brother and sister sold their house and most of their belongings and moved to England right before Richard's first school year. Anyway, Amy, the sister, took care of Richard and they lived in modest, but still comfortable conditions over the next four years. And today began Richard's fifth year at Hogwarts.

"Richard! Hurry the hell up! You always take forever getting dressed! You're late and I'm late. I've been late almost all week!" rang a girl's voice from the kitchen. Amy gave a heavy sigh as Richard walked in. "I think they're going to fire me this week. Oh well, I hated this job anyway. C'mon grab some toast and lets get out of here," Amy said as she straightened out her shirt and hair while looking into her reflection in the toaster.

"Don't try too hard to get fired. Mom and Dad's money isn't going to last forever, you know," said Richard as he took a bite out of the toast that was on the table.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Hey, don't worry too much about things around here ok? I always take care of things in the end don't I?" said Amy as she saw a concerned expression on her brother's face.

"Yeah but still. Last year when I came home for winter holiday the house was a mess and you were too tired to even trim the tree," Richard replied with a mouth full of toast.

"I promise that won't happen this year. Christmas is so commercial anyway. We know better than to buy into that. And don't speak with your mouth full. Did you remember your ticket?" said Amy.

Richard gulped down a glass of orange juice, nodded and showed her his train ticket.

"And your ipod and charger?" she asked.

"Yeah," replied Richard, "I still have to put that spell on it so the castle doesn't detect the technology. I can do that on the train, though."

"Ugh, you and your magics. I can't wait until you graduate and can finally help me out with it. What use is it when you can only use it at school?" Amy said with a note of jealousy.

Amy was born without magic and had always envied her brother a little bit. She usually showed her resentment towards him through ordering him around, but she cared too much about him to let it get out of hand.

"Meh. You and me both. Just a few more years though. Let's go. I'm all set," said Richard.

Amy helped Richard load his trunk, owl, and guitar into the car. Amy drove him to the train station while they sang along to their favourite songs from the mix tape in the car stereo. When they got there, they hugged and said goodbye.

"Be good. Love you," said Amy through the car window.

"Love you, too. I'll write to you when I get to the school," Richard Replied with a wave as he started to pack his belongings onto a nearby cart and wheeled it away.

He was walking towards Platform 9 3/4 in the London underground when it struck him, that he'd been waiting since August to find all the signatures that would get one of his favourite bands, Taking Back Sunday to play at his school. It was this big contest that was hosted by the company who made Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. The School with the most votes would win a free concert and a year's supply of every flavor beans. Over the summer, he had gotten a few friends to agree to help with the contest.


	2. Sheena, The Punk Rocker Who Got Away

1**Goth Pirates**

chapter two - "Sheena, The Punk Rocker Who Got Away"

Richard loaded his belongings onto the train. Then he went in himself carrying his brown barn owl, Arienette, safely in her cage, in one arm and his acoustic guitar in its case in the other. As he boarded the train, that awful kind of dread that you get when you realize that there's a full year of learning ahead struck him. So, he went off to find himself an empty car to be alone with his thoughts for a while. After walking through the whole train and having to say "hello" and "how was your summer?" to every few people that he knew along the way, Richard finally settled in the last car. He placed Arienette up in the rack, he took out his guitar, and put the case under his seat. He began to strum a few chords and slowly turned it into a soft, haunting tune. The sound traveled out of the compartment because he had forgotten to close the door and he was starting to play rather loudly. This lead to his friends finding him quickly.

"Hey, Rich!" said a very girly type of voice from outside the compartment.

"Hi, Shenna. How's it goin?" replied Richard as he put down his guitar and got up to give her a hug.

Shenna was a punk rocker. She loved all of her local underground hardcore bands and went to every concert during the holidays. Shenna became Richard's first friend when he began school. She was a year ahead of him and said that she only put up with the embarrassment of being friends with an "emo boy" because he did like some of the bands that she loved. Shenna was thin with very short hair that was a different color every month. She would usually wear torn jeans, a t-shirt, and a leather jacket when she wasn't wearing school robes. But even wearing the black Hogwarts robes, Shenna still stood out most. She made rips in her school robes and close them with safety pins. She was also very opinionated and voiced her views very loudly. Shenna would of course get in tons of trouble because of how she behaved and looked.

"Alright. It would be better if you wouldn't run off and hide from us like you always do. You know we should get started on that Taking Back Sunday contest. You _were_ the one who wanted to do it. We don't all like your bloody bands," Shenna answered in an angry voice when she pulled away from the embrace.

"Sorry. Didn't feel like having any company at the moment. Where are the others?"

"Oh they've already started collecting signatures for the contest. They sent me to go look for you."

"Okay. I'll start in a minute. Can you do that spell on my ipod first?"

"Yeah, alright. You're lucky you know a genius like me to come up with these spells for you."

"Thanks, you're the best."

"I know I am."

With that, Shenna took the ipod from Richard's hands, flicked her wand, muttered some words, and gave it back. Shenna had a talent for coming up with all these spells, especially the ones that could help break the rules at school. The two then went off together to go around the train asking people to sign up to get Taking Back Sunday to play at their school this fall. However, this proved to be harder than anticipated. A few people shot disgusted looks when the band's name was mentioned and commented they would rather have a _good_ band like The Weird Sisters come instead, but signed up anyway. Some thought it was a religious thing, to actually take back Sundays somehow. Most people gave confused or worried looks and declined. By the time the lunch cart had made its way through the train, Richard and Shenna managed to get around 50 signatures. Also by this time, they got hungry and decided to take a break and continue when they were settled at the castle.

Another thing about Richard and Sheena is that they had gone out on a few dates with each other the previous year. Sadly, Sheena found Richard to be too introverted and quiet about how he felt. So, she broke up with him. Richard was heartbroken and still hadn't quite got over her yet. He had liked her very much. In fact he told her that he loved her on more than one occasion. Sheena assured him that it was merely infatuation every time. However, this was one of those times when Richard spilled out feeling without saying a word.

"Will you please cut that out," said Sheena with a start. She shot him an angry look and quickly turned away, blushing.

"I didn't do anything," replied Richard with a shrug and a too innocent face.

"You're staring at me like you always do again. I've told you a million times to go find someone else. I'm not going to one day suddenly fall for you just because you stare at me," she blurted out in a high rapid voice that showed she forgot who she was talking to.

"I know. I'm sorry. I can't help it"

Small, steady tears rolled down from his eyes as Richard buried himself in his knees. Sheena went over to try and comfort him.

"Look, I'm not trying to be mean. Just I want you to be happy and that's just not going to happen with me. You know I care about you. I just don't like you in that way. Cheer up. There's plenty of girls out there. I'm sure you'll meet a new one this year."

Sheena carried on with this pep talk, not actually noticing that Richard stopped crying. She was actually looking at the floor while talking because, she could never stand looking at him while he was in such a messy state. Just when Sheena was about to go on about how she thought that those girls that they talked to in the first few cars seemed to like him, Richard swiftly turned her head to kiss her. And two seconds after their lips met, Shenna pushed him back, gave him a hard slap across the face, and called him a jerk. She then stormed out of the compartment, while Richard was massaging his face, that now had a reddish hand mark on the left cheek and a partially satisfied look.


End file.
